The Poison Apple Doesn’t Fall Far From The Tree
by 11Sunshine
Summary: Evie has been kidnapped by The Evil Queen. Her rotten roots begin to come back. Mal, Jay, and Carlos are desperately trying to get her back, but will it be in vain? Is Evie once more Rotten To The Core?
1. Where Am I?

Evie jolted up. She looked at her surroundings, trying to piece what had happened.

The walls were dark grey, splattered with a dark red liquid and mildew. Drips of water plopped on the floor. Hardly an light came in, except fromEvie tried to stand up, but the chains around her hands prevented her.

Evie's hair was a mess, knots and tangles here and there. Her ankles were chafed from the chains and shackles. Bruises and scratches dotted and littered her pale skin. Slow, but shaky breathing was heard.

"Hello, anybody there?"

"Where am I?"

"Hello?"

"Help."

She shut her eyes as previous memories flashed.Her eyes grew wide as she realized where she was. She was in...


	2. Home Rotten Home

She was in the castle of the evil queen. In the dark and musty dungeon. Her breathing quickened as she thought of her mother.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. Light, quick footsteps descending into the dungeon. Looking at a puddle she made sure her makeup was okay. Her hair would just have to do the way it was.

"Oh, Evelyn, I'm so glad you decided to come back. I've really missed you."

Evie's breathing returned to normal and she gave a small smile to her mother.

The evil queen walked closer and began to kneel a bit. She slowly raised her right hand and brought it to Evie's cheek.

Suddenly there was a frown on her face. She moved her hand and slapped her daughter's cheek. Evie winced But continued to look at her mother.

"Oh did you think I really missed you? Why would I miss you a small piece of crap? You're a disgrace and will always be to me."

Evie opened her mouth. She began to speak with a tiny amount of confidence.

"If I'm such a disgrace to you, then why did you bring me back?"

"Don't talk to me that way, you bitch! I **need** you to clean this place, steal for me, and have me become the new ruler!"

"And if you don't you'll never see the light again." The evil queen pulled out a small dagger, the Sam one meant to be used on Snow White. She grabbed Evie's arm and began to carve on it.

Evie began to wince as the explosive pain. The evil queen showed no mercy as she carved into her forearm.

"If you have any doubts, just look at this. Oh, and remember the consequences." She removed the cuffs from Evie and threw a list at her feet.

Evie got up and stared at her forearm. Words carved in red dripping slowly. They read "Who's the fairest of them all?"

She plucked the list from the floor and began to read it. She sighed and thought of Mal, Jay, and Carlos.


	3. Home Rotten Home Part 2

**Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy! 3**

Crimson blood dripped into the bucket, staining the murky water inside. The rag was dumped and wrung out by a blue-haired girl. Her eyes were watering with tears. She winced at the burning pain in her newly cut arm. It read, "Who's the fairest of them all?"

Evie sat on her knees and sighed. She dropped the rag in the bucket and watched as drops of water splattered on the newly scrubbed floor. Her hands fell to her sides as she looked out the boarded up window.

Her head spun as she heard light but quick footsteps. Evie plucked the rag out and scrubbed near the bucket. The Evil Queen walked in and looked at the floor. She raised an eyebrow and sighed before looking at her daughter. Evie tensed But continued to scrub.

"Oh, Evie...What the **hell** is the meaning of this crap! I see dirt everywhere still! If you can't even clean, no prince will ever want to marry you!"

"B-but I already scrubbed the whole floor twice."

"Cut the crap!"

Evie gasped and flew on her side. Her hands flew to her side and held it. Her mother's heel retreated back under her dress. She looked up at her mother with big eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get back to work!"

Evie watched as her mother began heading back up the stairs, before throwing the rag across the room. She grabbed the bucket and threw it on the floor. Water splashed all over and wet the floor.

Evie pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. She glanced at it before softly sighing.

"Only 37 more jobs, left."

Evie walked out of the basement and kicked the bucket sending it sliding across the room.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Jay, have you seen Evie?"

"No, I thought she was with you."

"Well she's not."

"She's probably with Doug or Carlos."

"Well, she hasn't been here all day for classes."

"Maybe she's sick?"

"I don't think so. She would have told me."


	4. Going back to Evil

News traveled fast, especially on the Isle. Even with all of the chaos, word of my return to the Isle spread within minutes.

"Is it true that the Evil Queen kidnapped her daughter?"

"That's what they're saying."

"Maybe Jafar and Cruella **can** take back their kids as well."

"Those four little shits, they've forgotten where and who they came from. Now look at all soft and **polite**."

My hands glided over all of the apples in the stand. I picked out the least rotten looking ones and slipped them in my bag.

"Hey, What do you think you're doing?"

I turned and winked at him, then strutted away. I walked to the apothecary in the corner.

My eyes searched the many labels and tags inside. I grabbed a few jars, some vials, and a small package. I looked around and tiptoed out the door. Gently closing the door, I walked off.

I shivered as I entered my home, "the path to **hell** and pain at times."

"Mother, I'm back."

"Did you get the ingredients I asked you for?"

"Yes."

" **All** of them?"

"Y-yes."

I dumped the containers and package on the table. Waiting for a response, I slowly slipped closer to the door. Taking a chance, I ran.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mal fumbled with the key to her room. She struggled to fit it in.

"Hurry up, Mal. Even Carlos could pick it faster."

"Shut up, Jay! See, I got it. Now get your **ass** in there."

Jay looked around the room, the beds were empty and made. He walked to Evie's dresser and stopped. He reached down and picked up Evie's even more shattered magic mirror.

"Mal, she wouldn't just leave without her mirror. She must have been kidnapped before school. How could you not have noticed this morning?"

"She gets up super early to shower and get ready. By the time I get up she's already at breakfast or the library. And we have no classes with her today."

"Mal, why do you think she was kidnapped now?"

"I don't know!"

"Mal, what's coming up in a few months?"

"I don't-"

Mal gasped as she realized what was going to take place.


End file.
